omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Otoha
Otoha is one of the protagonists of Omega Quintet. A newbie Verse Maiden. She's still prone to simple mistakes, but with hard work and a positive outlook she improves with each successful battle. Her positivity naturally cheers everyone up. Profile Appearance Otoha is a fair skinned girl with bright, hazel eyes. Her hair is pale, dull pink with short cut bangs that cover the upper portion of her head. Most of her hair is worn down, but with short pigtails on the top of her head, with some of the hair being longer then the rest. Idol Clothes As an idol, Otoha gains a white dress with strips going down each side of the chest, held together by dark purple ribbons. Along the bottom are lines of magenta, pale yellow, and light pink, to match the bow at the center of her chest. The breasts portion is dark purple. The skirt of the dress is thick magenta pleat with darker pink-red hear print and white ruffles underneath of it with a slit on the side. A big pink, white, and dull red bow ties onto the back of her waist and has a pattern of lines, hearts, and diamonds. She also gains white arm accessories lined in fuchsia and pale pink, a pair of white boots with accenting of fuchsia, pale pink, and dark purple. Her hair bows become a pink headband with a heart on the side, while her necklace becomes a frilly magenta collar with a heart in the middle. Casual Clothes Normally Otoha wears a light pink blouse with white frills and lace all over it, along with a row of pink buttons and string that ties around the neck. She also has a pink, two layered ruffled skirt, and blue and white stockings worn with pink and white sneakers. For accessories, she wears a clover necklace and two red ribbons on her pigtails. She can often be found carrying a magenta purse with gold heart-shaped clasps, white accenting, and a cute white rabbit charm. Personality Otoha is a bit of an airhead, to the exasperation of the other Verse Maidens and Takt. Sometimes she gets distracted and completely forgets the point of a conversation, often along with Kanadeko. Although forgetful, she often comes up with clever ideas, spurting them out before she even thinks about them. She is determined and stubborn, but she always means well. Otoha Report Otoha. Born on the morning of March 15, and raised in a town facility. Has a height of 147 cm and a weight of 45 kg. Image color: red. Extreme airhead, prone to such quirks as completely missing the point of a conversation and clinging to Miss Momoka in a half-asleep daze. Also seems to slip into a falsetto when nervous. Often with her manager, who was her childhood companion raised in the same facility. I truly envy him, but I was warned of retribution from Ayumi if any harm came to him. Otoha can't be said to have many fans yet, but this was mostly due to a problem with her debut, so it's not that she has little potential. In fact, her positive attitude seems to consistently earn her favor (based on fan club survey results). A big fan of Miss Momoka, before she became a Verse Maiden she was often the subject of reported sightings by club members. On those occasions they nicknamed her 'tiny one.' Was scouted as a Verse Maiden after destroying a MAD in front of Miss Momoka. Some pretty farfetched, unconfirmed rumors about her are floating around, like the rumor that she sleeps with her eyes open and grinds her teeth in her sleep. Our intention is to investigate these rumors. Story Otoha is first seen at the end of the prologue with Takt when Momoka rescues them from a Blare. With Momoka completely exhausted and being surrounded by more Blare, one attacks Takt and Otoha grabs her hammer and takes it out. She then fights and defeats the Scourge Dragon. Takt and Otoha collapse and Momoka carries them both to the office. Otoha works hard to become a Verse Maiden and barely succeeds after passing the Training Facility part of the exam. Otoha takes Momoka's place as the prime Verse Maiden and tries her best to be successful like Momoka was. When PVS are unlocked in Episode 2, her song "Inchoate voice" is unlocked immediately. Trivia Gallery Otoha_Victory.jpg Otoha_Victory_Casual.jpg Otoha_and_Chibis.png WonderGOO_OQ.jpg Trader_3_Shop_OQ.jpg Z004.jpg Z002.jpg External links * Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Song Maidens